The Curious Case of PJ Duncan
by chappell007
Summary: When world renowned chef PJ Duncan is found murdered in his TriBeCa restaurant, everybody associated with him, including his own family, is a suspect. NYPD homicide detectives Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green must narrow down the list of suspects in order to find the person responsible for his murder.


**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm still working on my other fan fics, and I thought I'd share a new one with you.**

* * *

**This fan fic consists of **_Good Luck Charlie_ **and** _Law & Order_**.**** Plot is straightforward, but with twists every few chapters.**

**PJ Duncan is found dead in his TriBeCa restaurant, and everybody associated with him, including the Duncan family, is a suspect. Detectives Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green must narrow down the list to find the person responsible for his murder.**

* * *

**Although I'm aware that Jerry Orbach died in 2004, and Jesse L. Martin left **_Law & Order _**in 2008, their respective characters were the driving force behind the show.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy, and leave me your reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Good Luck Charlie_ nor do I own _Law & Order_**

* * *

The Curious Case of PJ Duncan

A _Good Luck Charlie_/_Law & Order _crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"_In the criminal justice system, the people are represented by two separate yet equally important groups:_

_The police, who investigate crime; and the district attorneys, who prosecute the offenders._

_These are their stories."_

* * *

Amy Duncan paced around the baggage claim area of John F. Kennedy International Airport. It had been two hours since she spoke to her son, world-renowned chef PJ Duncan, on the phone.

She was getting worried, and somehow knew that her motherly instincts would soon kick in.

Sitting nearby on a bench, her oldest daughter, Teddy Duncan, looked at her mother, and spoke.

"Mom, I'm sure PJ got caught up at the restaurant. I think we should take a cab." Teddy said as she got up from the bench.

Amy stopped pacing, and looked at Teddy.

"Teddy, your brother promised us that he would pick us up. I'm not taking a taxi to the airport. There's a chance we could pass each other on the way." Amy said as she looked at her phone.

"Mom, it's 2:15 AM. PJ told us he would pick us up at 12:30 AM. Something's not right. I have a feeling about it." Gabe Duncan said as he looked at his mother and sister.

Amy sighed, and looked at Gabe.

"Gabe, where do you come up with these wild theories? You've been hanging around Lauren too much." Amy said.

Beside Gabe, his girlfriend, Lauren Dabney, looked up, and stared at Amy.

"Take that back, Mrs. Duncan." Lauren said with a devilish smile building on her face.

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I didn't mean to offend you like that." Amy smiled.

"Well, if Gabe says something's off, we should head to the restaurant." Bob Duncan said as he got up from the bench.

"I think you might be right, for once. I'll hail a cab." Amy said as she walked out of the terminal.

About thirty minutes later, a taxi carrying the Duncan family arrived at the Taste of Manhattan restaurant in TriBeCa. Amy Duncan stepped out of the taxi, and handed a fare to the cabbie.

"Please wait here. This shouldn't take very long." Amy said as she walked towards the entrance to the restaurant.

She opened the door, and found it unusual that the door was unlocked. She slowly crept her way into the dining area of the restaurant, using the LED backlight of her cell phone as a way to see through the darkened eatery.

When she approached the kitchen, she noticed that the lights were still on.

Slowly, she pushed the door to the kitchen opened, and layed her eyes upon an eerie sight.

Her oldest son, Patrick John Duncan, was laying on the floor of his restaurant, dead!

Amy screamed in horror as she saw PJ's body, and ran out of the kitchen.

Outside the restaurant, in the cab, Bob and Teddy heard Amy scream. They bolted from the cab, and ran into the restaurant. As they made their way into the depths of the restaurant, they found Amy, breathing heavily near the kitchen, crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"I - I just found your brother dead! Go outside, and call 9-1-1!" Amy shrieked.

Teddy ran out of the restaurant, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

New York City Police lieutenant Anita Van Buren sighed as she got out of her car, and walked towards the entrance of the Taste of Manhattan restaurant. Looking ahead, she saw her two detectives, Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green, standing outside the restaurant, waiting for her.

"You know how much I hate being called to a crime scene at 3:00 in the morning. What's up?" Van Buren asked as she eyed Briscoe.

"What we have is a dead chef, found by his own mother. He might be young, but you're never too early for your last meal." Lennie Briscoe said as he entered the restaurant with Green and Van Buren behind him.

"Our dead chef is PJ Duncan. The New York elite have been raving about his establishment. Too bad I'm too late to give my taste buds a taste of it." Ed Green said as he walked beside Van Buren.

Van Buren stopped, and looked at Green, and then at Briscoe.

"PJ Duncan is our dead chef? I met him one time at a gala at Lincoln Center." Van Buren said.

"He seemed to be a nice person. A very nice person somebody had a grudge against." Lennie said as he walked into the kitchen.

As he went deeper into the kitchen, he saw the medical examiner, Melinda Warner, kneeling over PJ Duncan's body, doing her initial assessment of the death.

"I don't have a initial cause of death, but according to the temperature of the body, he's been dead at least two hours." Melinda Warner said as she got up from the kitchen floor and looked at Briscoe, and then at Van Buren.

"That's a very narrow window. It's unfortunate that his own mother would find him dead." Van Buren said as she eyed the body, which was being placed into a body bag laying on a nearby stretcher.

"His sister Teddy was the one who made the 9-1-1 call." Lennie said as he looked at Van Buren.

"Somehow, I think that anyone associated with PJ Duncan, whether it be family members, acquaintances, old flames, or enemies, should be considered a suspect in his murder." Green said.

"We can rule out the immediate family. They were at JFK waiting for him when he was killed." Lennie said as he exited the kitchen.

"Is there anybody at the airport that can confirm that they were there the whole time?" Van Buren asked.

"The surveillance footage showed the family waiting in the baggage claim area at the time of the murder." Green said.

"Where are the Duncans now?" Van Buren asked.

"They went to their hotel. They told the officer who arrived that they were tired, and would talk to the lead detective first thing in the morning." Briscoe said.

"We don't have much time. Head back to the precinct, and find out everything you can about PJ Duncan's family. As for me, I'm going back home, and going back to bed." Van Buren said as she exited the restaurant.

Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green looked at each other, and sighed.

Somehow, it would occur to them that someone associated with PJ Duncan's past would be the one responsible for his demise.

The two detectives took a deep breath, and quietly exited the restaurant.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you thought of it. I'm waiting to complete my other fan fics before I resume work on this one.**


End file.
